A vacuum suction device has a semi-spherical or conical suction pad of synthetic rubber or flexible plastic which is sucked to a tile wall or a glass surface. As the internal pressure of the suction pad decreases, the suction pad may be kept sucked to a plane (for example, a tile wall, a glass surface, or a floor). Such a vacuum suction device may be useful in the bathroom or the kitchen in daily living, and may also be used to carry various parts such as large-sized glass in industrial sites.
A variety of electronic devices or goods are used in households or offices, inclusive of audio or video players, and devices for building a wireless communication environment. For example, a standing screen used along with a projector, multi-channel speakers, a small-sized Bluetooth speaker, a wireless frequency relay (for example, a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) router), a desktop charger or cradle for a mobile communication terminal, and a small-sized desktop computer are devices commonly used indoors.
Such devices as placed in an indoor space or on a desk may be changed in position or fall down due to contact or collision with other objects. The vacuum suction device may be useful in stably positioning these devices (for example, a standing screen or speaker, a Bluetooth speaker, or a small-sized desktop computer).
Although such a device(s) may be stably placed by means of the vacuum suction device, the use of the vacuum suction device may make it inconvenient to carry the device(s). For example, in order to remove the suction pad from the floor, an edge of the suction pad should be raised up. In certain embodiments the suction pad may be hidden by the device(s). While a part of the edge of the suction pad may be protruded outward from the device(s), this may not be pleasing in outward looks. Moreover, a device such as a Bluetooth speaker may be moved often to the living room or the bedroom even in an indoor space, and when needed, a user may carry the Bluetooth speaker. For example, although a device(s) may be stably placed by means of the vacuum suction device, the vacuum suction device makes it difficult to remove the device placed on a plane, thus causing inconvenience to a user who often moves a device to which the vacuum suction device is mounted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.